


Descent into Madness 7

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Descent Into Madness [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Collars, Emotional Manipulation, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Face Slapping, Gags, Guns, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, Leashes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, shackles, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft are not going to Sherrinford ever again. They are in complete agreement on that fact. Eurus, however, disagrees.





	1. Surprise Arrival

"You're not leaving my sight," John said from the doorway.

Sherlock sighed. "I wasn't going anyway. Mycroft and I have decided."

John's face turned into a big smile. "Thank you, babe. We can have a nice weekend. You, me, Rosie, your brother and Greg. A family weekend."

"When you're quite ready, little brother!" Mycroft yelled through from the other room.

That was when the doorbell rang, preventing Sherlock from a witty remark.

"Get that, love," the doctor ordered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I put the bloody thing in the freezer why do you keep putting it back up?" He continued to mutter to himself all the way down the stairs.

The detective swung the door open and froze stiff at the sight of his sister and half a dozen Sherrinford guards all pointing guns at him. He closed his eyes as Eurus pulled her own gun from her pocket and pressed it to Sherlock's chest.

"Hands behind your head, Sherlock. Turn around and walk up the stairs." Eurus' voice was cold.

"Eurus, please. I'll come with you. We don't need to go upstairs." Sherlock had tried to keep his voice calm and reasonable.

"Yes we do, little big brother. I know Mycroft is up there. Now get moving." She pressed the gun harder against him and advanced a step.

Sherlock slowly rested his hands behind his head and turned around. Eurus nudged him towards the stairs with her gun pressed into his back. "Don't say a word," she hissed when they reached the door.

Sherlock kept his mouth shut and his hands where Eurus could see them as he was shoved into the living room.

Mycroft had been sat with Rosie on his knee, but the second he saw his brother he could deduce what had happened. "Rosie, go and see papa," Mycroft stood quickly and pushed the little girl towards the kitchen.

"But Uncle Myc, I don't want to," the little girl said with a pout.

"Go on, I have to talk with my brother."

As soon as the little girl had disappeared, Eurus stepped into the room. Her gun had never wavered from pointing at Sherlock's back.

The detective slowly turned around, his hands not moving as he glanced nervously at his brother.

"Eurus," Mycroft inclined his head.

"I believe you weren't coming to visit me this weekend?" she asked.

Mycroft opened and closed his mouth a few times then sighed.

"Search them," Eurus ordered.

Four guards came in immediately.

Greg chose that moment to stick his head into the room. Eurus swung her gun around and held it on him. "Stay right there, Detective Inspector. You don't want to alarm anyone, least of all the little girl. My brothers are coming for a visit. That's all. We're family. Family sticks together."

Greg's head snapped towards Mycroft.

The government official was breathing heavily as he was roughed up during the search.

"Myc-" Greg began.

"Do we have a choice?" Mycroft growled. "My niece is in there. We're going with her."

The DI bowed his head. There was nothing he could do to stop this. If he called out for John, someone would get hurt, perhaps killed. "Will you let them go?" he asked, resigned.

"Oh, I'll have them back to you on Sunday." Eurus smiled chillingly. "Take them to the car."

The two older Holmeses were grabbed roughly and cuffed, then grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged out of B.

As they were shoved into the car and the doors were slammed, John and Greg burst out onto the pathway. The guards climbed into a van and it pulled away from the kerb, following the car that was already hurtling its way through traffic.

"Well this was unexpected," Sherlock muttered, leaning back into the seat heavily.

"Is it really?" Eurus looked over her shoulder between the seats.

"Yes, actually." He shifted his shoulders, trying to get comfortable and failing. "Any chance we could stop for chips along the way? I'm feeling a bit peckish."

Mycroft looked over at his brother, a look of incredulity on his face. "Chips?"

"Our sister and I like to share chips. Don't we, Eurus?"

Eurus shot him a pointed look. "No."

"What-"

"Shut up, Sherlock."

The detective glanced at his brother and then back to Eurus. "Aren't you in a charming mood, little sister?"

"You made me come get you, little big brother. I'm not happy with you. Not happy at all." Eurus kept her hand on the gun in her lap.

None of them spoke for the rest of the journey and it made for an awkward trip.

When they pulled up at the helicopter pad the two brothers were dragged from the car and shoved towards the helicopter. They didn't get any help while climbing in and once they were sat down, the cuffs were attached to the chairs to keep them there.

Eurus looked at them from time to time during the flight, her face unreadable.

Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged uneasy looks. Their sister had treated them horribly when she had been in a relatively good mood. With her angry like this, there was no predicting what she would do.

Both of them were beginning to realise that there was no escaping the monthly trip.

When the helicopter landed, they had mere seconds to orientate themselves before they were shoved outside and pushed to their knees.

The wind stirred up by the helicopter's blades made their hair blow this way and that, until they finally came to a halt.

One of the guards approached Eurus from the door to Sherrinford carrying two collars and a pair of leashes. She took her time buckling the collars onto her brothers, then she snapped the leashes in place.

They didn't comment as she yanked them to their feet and walked off at a pace they struggled to keep up with. They kept walking until they reached the governor's office.

"Knees," she ordered again.

"Couldn't we have a cushion?" Sherlock quipped. "These floors play hell on the knees. Or maybe you could get a nice thick carpet for next time."

Eurus slapped him. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you prattle on."

"Shut it, little brother," Mycroft ordered with a glare.

"You could have just rang," Sherlock couldn't help but point out.

She slapped him again

"Sherlock," Mycroft said in a warning tone, far more severe than it had been mere moments before.

The detective started to say something else, but Eurus placed the muzzle of her gun against his forehead. "Don't."

Sherlock dropped his eyes away from his sister.

She began to pace around them both and stopped just behind the detective. She pressed the gun into the back of his head, pushing him forward a bit.

He didn't dare move or even breathe hard. As unbalanced as their sister was, he wasn't at all certain she wouldn't pull the trigger.

Mycroft froze. He was afraid to beg for his brother's life lest that tip the balance in the wrong direction.

Eventually she'd had enough of trying to scare the pair of them and instead tied the leashes to the leg of the desk.

She sat behind it, in the high backed chair and folded her arms.

The two brothers looked at her, waiting to see what would happen next. Her expression gave nothing away, she was impossible to read.

Eventually the pair of them sensed the awkwardness and looked away, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

Eurus stood and went to the door that opened onto the balcony. She walked out onto it and looked out over the ocean.

Sherlock used the opportunity to wriggle in the cuffs, seeing if he could slip out of them.

"Don't be stupid, brother-mine," Mycroft hissed.

The younger man didn't need much more convincing, a guard stepped up behind him and replaced the gun at the back of his head.

"This is the first time she doesn't want us to escape," Sherlock pointed out.

Eurus came back in, her gaze moving immediately to Sherlock and the guard holding the gun on him. "I'll have none of that." She turned to another guard. "Go get a straight jacket for my brother."

The guard returned far too quickly for Sherlock's liking and he was dragged to his feet.

All Mycroft could do was watch as the cuffs were removed and his brother's arms were forced into the jacket.

The detective winced as they straps were pulled back behind him tightly. Sherlock didn't like the claustrophobic feeling of the jacket one bit. He clenched his jaw and looked down at the floor, trying not to let how much he hated it show.

Eurus walked over and stood directly in front of him. "Interesting. You truly loathe it, don't you?"

Sherlock glared at her.

"Answer me, little big brother."

When he still refused to speak, Eurus walked around him and tugged the straps across his back even tighter.

"You'll learn to answer me when I speak to you, Lockie."

Sherlock grunted, but still didn't say anything. In response, Eurus shoved him, causing him to stagger.

"Now, tell me, do you like your new jacket?"

"Yes, Eurus," he ground out.

She reached out and snagged Sherlock's curls in her hand, shaking him.

"Do not lie to me!" She yelled.

"Fine. I don't like it. I hate it. Now let me go!"

She used her grip in his hair to pull him over, forcing him to bend at the waist.

The collar that had been taken off to get the jacket on was tied off at a shorter length and wrapped back around his neck.

Sherlock thrashed for a moment, but Eurus put her foot in the back of his leg and he fell to his knees.

"Eurus, please. It was my decision that we wouldn't come to see you," Mycroft said, the distress in his voice clear to be heard. "He wouldn't have been allowed to come here without my permission."

"Why not?" She growled. "He used to come here alone?"

Mycroft swallowed tightly. "I wanted to protect him, Eurus, can't you see that?"

"Protect him from what?"

"You."

She went at Mycroft, her fingers like talons and tackled him to the ground. She started hitting him around his head. "Stop me!" she yelled.

The guards pulled her off of him and held her for a moment.

Mycroft glared up at her breathing heavily.

"You have just proved my point, little sister," Mycroft growled. "In fact you've more than proved it!"

Eurus stepped backwards a couple of steps, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's your fault, Mycroft. All of it. You made me angry."

The government official got back to his knees somehow. He glanced at his little brother who wasn't looking very comfortable.

"Are you going to untie him, Eurus?"

She turned around and started moving things around on the desk, slamming them down. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Eurus, he-"

"Shut it!" She screamed. "Guards! Deal with my brothers before I kill them both."

The guards dragged Mycroft and Sherlock from the office and along several corridors to their customary cell. They threw them in and locked the door.

They were both surprised to still have clothing.

"Any chance you learned to Houdini your way out of a straight jacket, little bro?"

Sherlock didn't comment. He knew how, in theory. Of course, he would have to dislocate his shoulder to do it. Mycroft wouldn't like that at all.

"I know how to…" he said eventually.

Mycroft let his eyebrow raise, deducing. "Don't you dare, Sherlock."

"It's my decision, Mycroft. If it becomes necessary, I'll do it. I'll have to." He met his brother's gaze evenly, refusing to back down.

"You bloody well won't!" Mycroft snapped. "Promise me, Sherlock."

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to make me feel guilty, do you?"

Sherlock managed to sit with difficulty, leaning against the cell wall. "You can't use that against me."

Mycroft glared at his brother, then at the camera in the corner of the room. "Come here. I'll take it off of you."

"You know she won't allow it."

Mycroft shrugged. "She's already pissed off, we can't make things worse."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you just said that. And how do you expect to get it off me anyway. You're hardly… free."

"I'll feel my way through it. Now turn around."

"Mycroft, it will take you forever."

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"Yes!"

"Like what?"

"Like not pissing Eurus off anymore than she is already!" Sherlock snapped.

"Listen to him, big brother." Eurus looked out at them from the TV screen. She had regained her composure and looked nothing less than dangerous.

Sherlock didn't look up, just glanced towards his brother.

Eventually Mycroft spoke, "This is why we weren't going to come back Eurus!"

"You're boring me, Mycie." Eurus rolled her eyes. "You always talk so much and you never say anything interesting." She waved her hand in the air. "Somebody gag him."

"Eurus, no!" Sherlock called out.

"And him," she added.

The detective rolled his eyes as they were both gagged.

"And make them more uncomfortable!" Eurus ordered after a moment.

The guards pulled Sherlock up so he was kneeling, then placed shackles on his ankles.

Mycroft, they forced to stand. They unfastened his handcuffs, then recuffed him with his hands in front of him. Reaching up, they attached the handcuffs to an overhead hook and left him there.

Sherlock choked as they attached the collar around his throat to the ceiling by the leash, making him have to kneel up straight. He felt completely helpless. Restrained as he was, there was no way he could get out of the straight jacket. He felt just on the edge of losing control.

Eurus' grin broadened on the screen, she had clearly noticed Sherlock's response. "I will have them release you on one condition, Sherlock."

"What's that?" He growled.

"All you have to do is punish your brother. He should never have decided not to come back here with you."

Sherlock swallowed hard. "No. I'd rather stay like this."

Eurus sighed. "You're no fun."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, looking pointedly away from the screen. "This is why we didn't want to come here. We're no fun."

"I told you to gag him too!" Eurus snapped, as if noticing for the first time only one brother was gagged.

One of the guards rushed over and shoved a gag in Sherlock's mouth, buckling it in place.

The guard that had meant to have gagged Sherlock straight away looked absolutely terrified.

Sherlock didn't envy him, to be honest, not with the mood his sister was in.

"You are an idiot." Eurus said, looking in the direction of the guard from the television screen. "Someone put him with the rest of the idiots."

Sherlock didn't know if he would have stepped in to help the poor idiot or not if he could have done.

Eurus' mood was not good.


	2. Unpleasant Things

The television went black and the guards left the cell. A few moments later, Eurus appeared in the cell door. She took her time entering, then she walked slowly around them both. When she reached Sherlock she grabbed the leash holding him upright and pulled it tighter.

The detective tried to swallow, but couldn't as he choked.

Mycroft made a horrified noise that was barely muffled by his gag. He jerked on the handcuffs, trying to get free with no success.

Eurus glanced over her shoulder at the muffled sound her eldest brother was making. "Problem Mycie?"

He made another sound deep in his throat and nodded frantically, hoping to gain Eurus' full attention.

She gave him a cold smile, holding onto the leash a bit longer as Sherlock's face turned an alarming shade of red.

When she let him go there was nothing Sherlock could do to steady himself, he fell forward, the leash now the only thing holding him upright.

Eurus didn't notice, her attention was too focused on Mycroft. The government official started making panicked noises and jerked his head in Sherlock's direction. Their sister gave a frustrated sigh and turned to look over her shoulder at the choking detective. With a huff Eurus steadied him. "You two are incredibly boring." She reached around Sherlock's head and removed the gag.

He gasped in deep shuddering breaths. He was dizzy and felt incredibly ill. Eurus was talking, but her words melted one into another.

Eurus slapped him. "Stop ignoring me, little big brother, it's rude!"

Sherlock blinked stupidly for a few seconds before glancing up at her.

"Sorry," he croaked, his voice harsh and broken. "I couldn't hear you. Sorry."

Eurus grasped him by the chin. "I assume you can hear me now."

He tried to nod.

"Speak."

"Yes, Eurus."

"Good. Now explain what that ridiculous face Mycroft is pulling is all about."

Sherlock swallowed, his throat sore. "He's... upset that you were choking me and he couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Really?"

Sherlock nodded once.

"Why would he be upset about it if he couldn't change it?"

The detective closed his eyes and sighed. Their sister would never understand. "He was upset because he cares." Sherlock's voice sounded weary. He didn't have the energy to be angry.

"I care."

Sherlock's laugh was dry and hollow.

"Why are you laughing?" She snapped. "Stop it!" When Sherlock's laughter turned a bit hysterical, Eurus slapped him, then she slapped him again. "Stop it! Don't laugh at me!"

The last slap knocked Sherlock sideways and he fell out cold in seconds.

Mycroft began thrashing in the cuffs, watching as Sherlock hung by the collar again.

Eurus turned and looked at Mycroft. "I suppose you're worried about him again."

The government official glared at her as he thrashed, trying to get free.

"Oh, very well." She balanced Sherlock so the collar wasn't choking him and held him there until he came around.

"Take the gag off that one!" Eurus ordered the guard at the door

He immediately stepped forward to do as he was told, not interested in ending up how his colleague had.

The moment the gag had been removed, Mycroft barked, "Let him down! Unfasten that leash immediately!"

Eurus walked over to her older brother and just looked at him for a moment. "I don't take orders from you."

"Then bloody well start!" Mycroft snapped. "Do you want our brother to die? I get you're pissed, Eurus. Yes, maybe I was wrong about not coming here, but don't take it out on him."

"But, big brother, I've learned something about you. If I want to punish you, all I have to do is hurt Sherlock." With that, she pulled on Sherlock's leash, choking him again, ten unclipped it so he fell to the side.

"No!" Mycroft yelled. "Eurus, I'm sorry! Alright? Really I am."

Sherlock lay there on his side with his eyes squeezed shut, gasping.

Mycroft had to do something to defuse the situation. "Eurus," he croaked, "Please. We should have come on our own. Let me make it up to you."

That made Eurus pause on her way to Mycroft. "Make it up to me how?"

"Any way you want." He shifted his gaze to his brother. "Sherlock, this is my fault. I didn't want us to come."

"Shut up, Mycroft," Sherlock said without any venom. He just wanted to calm Eurus down, whatever it took. "Let me talk to our sister."

Mycroft took several deep breaths trying to get his own temper under control and then he inclined his head in his brother's direction.

Eurus looked from Mycroft to Sherlock. "Interesting. Now tell me, little big brother, why should I let you make it up to me?"

"To make you feel better."

Eurus leant over and grabbed him by the curls. He used them to pull him back to his knees. "But I feel just fine," she countered.

"To make you happy, then," Sherlock said, immensely frustrated.

"Hmm." Eurus tugged his head from side to side. "Happy." She sounded lost in thought.

"Entertained, then."

"But you're entertaining me right now."

Sherlock sighed and tried to duck his head, but Eurus wouldn't let him.

Instead, he closed his eyes. Their situation was hopeless. "Fine. I give up. Do whatever you want." He opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Why not kill us now and get it over with?"

Eurus took a step back at that. "Why would I kill you?"

"What the fuck do you get out of doing this to us?" It was Mycroft who had spoken and he hadn't just said it, he'd yelled it.

"Oh, big brother has a temper. Careful, Mycie. I can always put dear Sherlock's leash back on." She reached out and grasped the end of the leash, wrapping it around her hand.

Mycroft fought and struggled. He somehow slipped his hand out of the cuff and got his other out just as fast, then he lunged for Eurus throwing her to the floor before she could hurt Sherlock even more.

When he had her pinned, Eurus started laughing. "Oh, big brother! This is fun! You've been so boring up until now."

Mycroft had to physically restrain himself from not grabbing Eurus around the throat and choking his sister to death.

Two guards rushed into the cell and pulled Mycroft off of her. "No!" he shouted as he struggled to break free. "You don't have to serve her!"

Mycroft clocked one in the jaw and sent him sideways into the other. With a well aimed punch, he had one doubled over holding his crotch. And with a second he had the other sprawling backwards onto the floor.

There was no point trying to get Sherlock free of the straight jacket, there was too many straps and buckles. He reached for the guard's gun and aimed it at his sister.

"You." He indicated one of the guards with a tilt of his head. "Get that thing off my brother and remove the shackles. Move!"

The guard glanced at Eurus, but there wasn't anything she could say or do as Mycroft leant forward and jammed his gun beneath her chin.

The guard removed the shackles first, then he unfastened the straps on the straight jacket.

As soon as he could, the detective tore the hated jacket off. He stood and took the guard's gun and waved it around the room. "Let's get out of here, Myc."

They headed to the door and down the corridor, both of them armed and ready, but when they reached the doors to the next block they were surrounded.

"Back off!" Sherlock yelled raising his gun.

Eurus walked up behind them. "Go on, Sherlock. Fire it at me."

The detective actually turned and did just that… but the magazine was empty.

Mycroft tried his gun with the same results.

The brothers exchanged glances. Maybe none of the guns were loaded.

Eurus grabbed one from the nearest guard and fired a shot into the ceiling. "It was easy to deduce which guards you would disarm. You're both so predictable. Now get on your knees."

Suddenly more than panicked, the pair of them dropped to the floor, their hands instantly going behind their heads.

"Take Mycroft back to his cell," she ordered one of the guards. "And take this one," she kicked at Sherlock, "to the governor's office."

Sherlock wasn't in the mood for arguing or fighting anymore, so he left his hands behind his head as a guard dragged him to his feet.

Mycroft didn't go so easily. "Eurus, whatever you're planning, don't. Please. I-"

A guard punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then they dragged him away.

Sherlock dropped to his knees in the governor's office without being ordered to and he didn't look up when Eurus walked in and settled in the office chair behind the desk.

"Don't look so sullen, little big brother. Mycroft was spoiling our fun. We can play freely now."

The detective still didn't look up. He had no interest in anything his sister had to say. He had no interest in doing anything his sister wanted either.

Eurus sighed from where she sat. "Are you going to make things purposefully difficult for me, Sherlock?"

Despite himself, his head jerked up and he barked a laugh. "Difficult for you?" He shook his head. "Little sister, you never cease to amaze me."

Eurus frowned. "How do you mean?"

Sherlock shook his head, slowly, not looking up again. The floor was far more interesting than his little sister.

"Look at me, little big brother, not the floor."

Sherlock set his jaw and kept his eyes lowered. He was still determined not to do anything she told him to do.

Without Sherlock seeing, Eurus waved a guard in. He gripped Sherlock by the curls and yanked his head back.

The detective bit back an exclamation of pain. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Instead of looking at her, he closed his eyes firmly.

Eurus got to her feet and paced around Sherlock. When she wedged her gun beneath the detective's jaw and he still didn't open his eyes, she clicked her fingers and the TV came on.

On it was Mycroft, "Sherlock!" He yelled, thrashing in the guards' grip.

The detective sighed, feeling defeated. Eurus knew precisely how to manipulate him. He opened his eyes and looked up, but he didn't look at his sister, he looked at his brother on the screen. He tried to smile, hoping Mycroft could see him on his own screen, but not holding out much hope.

On the screen, Mycroft tried to break free of the guards, but they wrestled him to the floor. Soon, they had him handcuffed and shackled. This time they tightened the handcuffs brutally tight. He wouldn't be able to slip them.

Sherlock watched as his brother was pinned on his knees, the cuffs around his wrists attached to the shackles around his feet and bolted to the floor. He didn't realise that he had started growling, not until Eurus sat forward in her chair and smiled at him.

"I do adore the way you react to external stimuli." She tilted her head to the side. "You become so expressive and lose that cool exterior."

Sherlock glanced at his sister briefly and then his eyes darted away, back to the floor. The guard tightened his grip on his curls and Sherlock's breath hissed out between his teeth.

Eurus spoke into the microphone on the desk. "My little big brother doesn't want to play with me. Show him what happens if he doesn't change his mind."

Two guards started kicking Mycroft, knocking him to his side. They didn't show signs of stopping.

Sherlock ground his teeth for a moment before yelling out, "Alright!"

"Alright?"

Sherlock glanced at his sister. "Yes, alright. Now what?"

Eurus spoke into the microphone again. "Stop." Turning her full attention on Sherlock, she smiled. "Why, we play, of course."

"Of course."

"Put your hands down, Sherlock, I'm not going to shoot you."

Sherlock let out a huff. "As if I would actually believe that."

Eurus set the gun down, then stood and walked around the desk. She wrapped her hand around Sherlock's neck loosely. "It looks like your neck will bruise." She gave it a slight squeeze. "You should send me a photograph later so I can study it."

Sherlock nodded his head a few times, not trying to fight his way out of Eurus' grip.

"Let him go," she ordered the guard.

He immediately let Sherlock's hair go and stepped back.

"You don't seem very excited. I should have brought that doctor of yours with us. That would have motivated you." Eurus pressed her thumb against his carotid, feeling his pulse. "I could still send for him."

"No," he whispered.

"Take him to his favourite room," Eurus ordered. "Tie him down. Mycie is going to have some play time with his little brother."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked as the guards grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.

"Oh, Sherly, I think you can deduce that without me telling you."

He kept his mouth shut. He would much rather Mycroft 'played with him' than his sister doing whatever it was.

Once in the cell, the guards had him strip, obviously having received their orders earlier. They then buckled his wrists into leather cuffs, dragged him to one of the walls and attached each cuff to an eyehook so that his arms were spread wide as he stood facing the wall.

He didn't know if it was better or worse, facing the wall. He couldn't see what was coming at him, so there was some peace with that, but it would be one hell of a shock because he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Mycie," Eurus sang out from the television. "I've got a game for you. Release him," she ordered the guards. "He's got to be able to play."

Mycroft slowly got to his feet once he had been released, hands and feet aching.

"Eurus?" He asked thin air.

There was no response, but the door was open.

Staying where he was wasn't an option. Their sister would find a way to goad him on if he tried. With trepidation, he ventured out into the corridor in search of his brother, but from the corridor onwards there was no obvious signs for where his brother might be.

A screen flickered on at the end of the corridor, showing Sherlock.

Mycroft walked towards it as he was certain he was meant to. He hated the vulnerable position his brother was in. As he approached the TV, a guard walked up to Sherlock with a cane in hand, but he didn't use it. The man just stood there, waiting.

He took the door on the right as a guess. "Eurus? There was no reply so he picked his pace up, he needed to find Sherlock.

From time to time, different screens flashed to life. Each time it happened, the image was the same, that of Sherlock and the guard standing ominously nearby.

Eurus' voice rang out in the corridors. "It's been five minutes, big brother. It's time for the first penalty."

"No! Wait!" Mycroft cried out, but it was to no avail. On the nearest screen he watched as the guard struck Sherlock across the arse with the cane once.

Mycroft's pace picked up again, but this time he was at a run. He charged into the last room on that corridor and was face to face with several guards. He tried to back out immediately, but two of them grabbed him and threw him to the floor. He half expected Sherlock to be behind the bunch of monkeys, but he wasn't.

When Mycroft was breathing heavily, he was dragged to his feet and into the room next door. He was thrown to his knees beside his trussed up brother.

"Hello Mycroft," Sherlock said, his cheek pressed against the wall. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I took a wrong turn," Mycroft admitted, "or I would have been here earlier. I'm sorry."

Sherlock let out a snigger. "Whatever she does to us, it doesn't matter, ok?"

Mycroft nodded once. "Soldiers?"

Sherlock smiled softly, his arms beginning to ache. "Yes. Soldiers."

It was a bitter memory, John saying that to the both of them, but the doctor's single uttered word was now, as then, apt. Hearing his brother remind him of it gave Sherlock a renewed inner strength.

"Tie him up like my little big brother," Eurus ordered from the door.

Mycroft didn't fight as he was pulled to his feet. "I thought I had to do things to him," Mycroft grumbled.

Eurus laughed. It had a harsh, brittle sound to it. "Is that what you want, Mycie, to 'do things' to your brother?"

"No!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Mycroft wished he could turn around, but he couldn't. He thought about it for a moment and realised the hidden message in there. "Ok. I want to."

There was no way he was letting his sister touch Sherlock, not if he was actually being given a choice. He gave himself a shake as the guards let go of him and backed away, leaving him standing in the centre of the cell. Mycroft took a deep breath. "Now what?"

"You've liked these trunks before."

Eurus stepped to the side and two guards came in carrying a large chest.

"I've never liked them," Mycroft protested.

"If you've changed your mind-"

"No! I apologise." He walked over to the trunk and opened it, eyeing it as if he expected it to contain a cobra.

It wasn't quite a deadly snake but the idea of torture was close enough.

"Where do I start?" Mycroft asked softly. He looked up, but his sister had gone.

It was so tempting to wait until he was pressed to act, but he feared the consequences if he did. Instead he picked the least offensive item and slowly approached his brother. "It's just a gag, Sherlock," he told his brother, before slipping it into his mouth and buckling it in place. Unlike the guards, he didn't make it too tight.

"Can he turn around?" Mycroft asked thin air.

After a moment, the screen came on and Eurus nodded once.

Mycroft had to unhook the cuffs around Sherlock's wrists and let him turn around, then he hooked the cuffs back in place. One glance at the guards during the proceedings had been enough to discourage the government official from trying an escape.

'It's alright,' Sherlock's look said.

Mycroft closed his eyes. If only it was that simple. He had a feeling things would only get worse.

He bowed his head, unable to meet his brother's understanding gaze any longer. With a grimace, he returned to the trunk to select another item.

Eurus' face appeared on the screen, watching closely.

"Come on Mycroft, speed up."

"Eurus-"

"Don't argue with me, brother dear. Don't think it could ever be a good decision. Or successful."

Mycroft let out a huff and reached for an item at random. It didn't matter what he picked, she'd make him use it all anyway. He looked at the item in his hand. It was a heavy cock cage with a sound attachment. He made a face and started to put it back.

"No, no, no, big brother. Once you've chosen something, you're committed."

"Eurus, I'll hurt him."

"You mean you'll break him?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Yes. That."

"You've done it before."

"He talked me though it before!" He snapped.

"Mycroft," Eurus sang. "I'm getting impatient."


	3. Fever

The government official's shoulders slumped. Turning, he looked at his brother. He couldn't let Eurus do this, he had to. She likely wouldn't care if she hurt Sherlock.

"If I'm doing it wrong, if I hurt you, snap your fingers," he told his brother, "and I'll stop and regroup."

Sherlock's eyes had widened nervously, but his look clearly said he trusted Mycroft beyond what was necessary.

Mycroft took a steadying breath. "Ok then."

He knelt down in front of his brother and looked at the cage. There was a metal bolt at the tip that, when unscrewed, released the sound. He set it aside and picked up the bottle of lube he had picked up out of the chest when he realised he was going to have to do this. He squeezed a dollop onto Sherlock's cock, right onto the slit, then he added a bit more. Next, he picked up the sound and, taking a deep breath, set the tip to his brother's slit.

Sherlock had leant back, his head leaning against the glass wall behind him.

Mycroft was glad his brother wasn't watching. It would have been so much more difficult if he did.

When the sound settled itself into place, he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd managed the task without hurting Sherlock. At least he hoped he had. His brother hadn't snapped his fingers anyway. Putting on the cage was easy after that. He finished by screwing the bolt into place on the tip of the cage to keep the sound from jostling around.

"Alright, little brother?"

Sherlock nodded once.

Mycroft reached up and cupped his cheek. "Soldiers," he whispered softly. They just had to keep reminding each other that.

Sherlock nodded again and let his eyes fall shut for a moment. When he opened them, Mycroft took his hand away and walked back towards the chest.

"Chop chop, big brother!" Eurus ordered from the screen, clapping her hands loudly to get their attention.

"Alright!" Mycroft reached into the chest and pulled out a posture collar. He didn't like the thought of putting it on his brother's already bruised neck, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Sherlock's eyes had closed again and Eurus cleared her throat.

"Um… excuse me, little big brother, open your eyes. This is your punishment for not wanting to play with me."

He kept them closed a moment longer, then opened them with resignation. He knew if he didn't, she would come up with something even worse than whatever was in the chest and make Mycroft do it.

"Sorry, Lock," Mycroft whispered, slipping the collar around his neck and buckling it up.

"Tighter than that, Mycie!" Eurus demanded.

The elder Holmes ground his teeth. "Yes, little sister." In a quieter tone, he repeated, "Sorry, Lock." He tightened the collar a bit more, hating the grimace that it brought to his brother's face.

Sherlock tried to swallow and struggled.

Mycroft wasn't going to do it any tighter than that no matter what their sister said. But she seemed content.

"Next!" She ordered.

Mycroft didn't bother suppressing his growl. "Don't rush me!" He stalked back over to the chest and looked inside, not liking his choices.

Suddenly the room went black and Mycroft sighed heavily.

He waited where he was stood for a few minutes and then when nothing happened he made his way cautiously to where his brother was.

He unbuckled the gag first, then the collar before he lifted the cuffs off the hooks and caught him in the dark.

It wasn't long before the pair of them sat in the blackness of the room, Sherlock curled into his brother.

"I hate this," Sherlock confessed. He started shaking, hating how his sister affected him.

Mycroft hugged his brother tight. "I know. So do I."

"We're going to have to keep coming back, aren't we?"

Mycroft sighed softly beside him. "There's no way I can think of to get out of it."

"You could declare war on the island," Sherlock suggested with a tired chuckle.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. So long as Eurus keeps the other inmates here, the government is content to overlook the situation."

"It's your government," Sherlock countered sarcastically.

"That it may be, but the guards stationed here have come from our army, I couldn't declare war on it. I'm not starting a civil war for our petulant little sister."

"More's the pity." Sherlock sighed. "I wonder why she let you stop. I don't trust it."

"Neither do I, baby brother."

"Maybe she expects you to carry on in the dark."

Mycroft huffed. "Maybe we're going to be 'punished' for letting you down."

Sherlock tried to stand up, but Mycroft held on to him tightly. "It's not worth it."

"Myc-"

"No. I shouldn't have said that. If she didn't want me to let you down, she would have done something drastic by now."

"Mm. I think she's falling back on one of her favourites," Sherlock said, shivering. "It's getting colder in here."

Mycroft tried to see his brother in the darkness and frowned. "No it's not."

"Then why am I cold?"

Mycroft slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I don't know."

Sherlock kept shivering, despite having the use of his brother's jacket.

Mycroft grew concerned. He felt his brother's forehead. "I think you're running a fever."

"From what?"

Mycroft stripped out of his waist coat and wrapped that around him too.

"Did you feel ill this morning?"

"Not particularly."

Mycroft frowned. "That might not mean anything." Then again it might. "Eurus! Sherlock's ill." He waited to see if he would get a response.

"Like she cares," Sherlock pointed out. "She's probably glad."

The screen flickered on, a light in the darkness. "Of course I care. I wasn't the one who made you ill."

The detective blinked, the small amount of light hurting his eyes. He turned his face into Mycroft's chest to shield them.

"We need to get him into a real bed and he needs medicine," Mycroft said as held his brother.

Eurus frowned, staring out of the screen. "But we haven't really played yet."

"We'll play later. When Sherlock's feeling better."

"I want to play now," Eurus pouted.

"Little sister, what would Mummy say?" Mycroft asked, hoping it would make her see sense.

"She wouldn't let him play, not if he was sick."

Sherlock sneezed by way of response.

"Little sister, as you often point out, you are a genius, can't you come up with something that makes him feel better?"

"Fine." The screen went black and the lights came on, though they were dimmed.

Shortly, guards appeared. They brought in a cot and set it up in the corner. As soon as they had disappeared, Eurus appeared bearing a tray. On it was a bowl of chicken soup, a cup of tea and some paracetamol.

Sherlock eyed it nervously.

"It's not poisoned, Sherlock."

The detective found himself ignoring her, turning his head further into Mycroft's chest.

"Come on, baby brother. Let's at least get you into bed." Mycroft nudged Sherlock until he got up, though he moved with obvious reluctance.

Once the detective had laid down, Eurus pulled a blanket over him and tucked it beneath his chin. Eurus didn't like the way her youngest big brother looked at her.

"Maybe you should just leave him to it," Mycroft offered.

With a glare and a yell, Eurus stomped out of the room, the cell door slamming shut.

Mycroft settled himself on the bunk beside his brother and reached for the tea. "Rest against me, little brother."

Sherlock did just that, feeling extremely tired. When Mycroft lifted the teacup to his lips, he drank it gratefully. He was so thirsty that he didn't care if it was drugged or even poisoned.

"She told us it wasn't," Mycroft said, deducing his brother's thoughts.

Sherlock managed a small chuckle at that. "Do you honestly believe anything she says?"

"Hmm. Maybe not." He picked up the bowl of soup. "The cuffs are stopping me from putting my jacket on you properly, are you warm enough?"

"The blanket helps." Sherlock picked up the paracetamol and swallowed it, washing it down with a mouthful of tea. "My joints are achy, Myc."

"Sounds like flu," Mycroft sighed and placed the bowl in Sherlock's lap. "Trust you to get ill while we're here."

He laughed slightly. "She won't leave us be for long."

"We'll see. I'll try to convince her."

Two guards came in and pulled Mycroft away from Sherlock, dragging him across the cell.

Eurus reappeared, a determined look on her face. "If we can't play, I can at least be your nurse."

The detective looked horrified and backed as far away from her on the cot as he could get.

Eurus froze at that, even more so when Sherlock started sneezing. "Don't you want me to help you?"

Sherlock shook his head and stared at the bowl of soup instead.

"Let him go," Eurus ordered the guards holding her oldest brother.

Mycroft went back to Sherlock's side immediately.

"I don't understand," Eurus said, sounding genuinely puzzled. "Why doesn't he want me? I only want to help. He needs to get well so we can play."

Mycroft glanced over his shoulder at his sister. He needed to explain it in a way that wouldn't upset her. If she stayed calm he could stay by Sherlock's side.

"I've always taken care of him when he was ill, even when we were children. I didn't stop when he grew up, not until he met John." He gave a casual shrug, hoping she would believe him. "He's used to me doing it. He's not used to you and you haven't exactly proven yourself to be particularly nurturing."

Eurus opened her mouth and then closed it again. "But I want to help," she said eventually.

"Can you get him some more blankets? To keep him warm."

Eurus stared at her brothers for a moment before turning and leaving the cell.

"Maybe we can keep her busy until it's time for us to go home," Mycroft mused.

"Don't count on it."

Eurus didn't come back with the blankets. She left a guard to do it while she headed back to the governor's office to think on what Mycroft had said.

Mycroft managed to get some of the soup into his brother, though it was slow going. Between the tea and the soup, though, Sherlock did seem to feel a bit less chilled.

After a while, Mycroft sat back against the wall when they were done and made his brother put his head in his lap. The older Holmes had wrapped the younger in as many blankets as he could.

Sherlock sneezed again, then sniffled.

They didn't have any tissues, so Mycroft handed him the napkin from the tray.

"I think I want to go to sleep now, Myc."

Mycroft ran his hand through Sherlock's curls and glanced at the cameras in the opposite corner. "Go to sleep, little brother."

The government official stayed awake long into the night keeping watch over his baby brother. He kept expecting Eurus to make another appearance, but she didn't. Finally, he lost the fight and joined Sherlock in sleep.


	4. Eager

When they awoke the following day, Mycroft was nearly 100% sure they'd slept for far longer than they were normally allowed.

"I drugged your tea, brother dears," came Eurus' voice.

Mycroft sighed. "Of course you did." He looked at Sherlock. To his surprise, his brother looked much better. He'd never say it, but maybe the prolonged sleep had done Sherlock some good.

"He's well?" Eurus asked.

Mycroft glanced up at the screen. "I think he's better, yes."

"So we can play?"

Mycroft could have kicked himself. He should have lied and said Sherlock was worse. His brother would have been smart enough to play along. Now it was too late. "We can play if you don't tax him to much, little sister. He's not completely well."

"But you've slept all day."

"That may be so, but you don't get over illness over night. He'll likely be exhausted for days if he actually feels better at all."

Normally Sherlock would have objected at being spoked of in the third person, but at that moment, he couldn't be arsed to care. Yes, he felt better, but he didn't feel great. He just wanted to be left alone.

"He's waking up," Eurus said with a grin.

Sherlock's eyes sprung open and he glared at his sister, then curled into the blankets more and rolled into Mycroft's chest.

"Good morning, little big brother," Eurus said with an eerie cheerfulness.

"Go away," Sherlock mumbled. He pulled the blanket up over his head so even his curls couldn't be seen.

The youngest Holmes frowned. "Mycie?"

The government official closed his eyes. He hated it when his sister called him that. "He doesn't feel well, little sister, isn't that obvious?"

Eurus actually stamped her foot. "I don't care. I want to play." She walked in and pulled the blanket off of Sherlock. "It's time for you both to get up."

Mycroft took several deep breaths. "I will. But leave him alone."

"You said he was well."

"I said I think he's better. Not well. No matter how much sleep he gets. You really don't understand illness, do you?"

She smirked. "It's how I gained control of this place. Again."

"You faked illness. That's not the same thing. When it's real you can't turn it on and off like a light switch." Mycroft stood up and stepped away from Sherlock. "Like I said, play with me."

Eurus frowned. "But that's boring. How do I get ill?"

"It's not a good thing, Eurus."

"But I want to try it."

Sherlock sat up and stared at her. "Surely you've been ill before."

"I don't remember it if I have and you know how good my memory is."

"Mycroft, was she ever ill as a child?"

"Not that I recall."

"So our insane genius sister doesn't get ill either. Fantastic."

Mycroft managed a dry laugh at that. "She has been kept here forever. No diseases or things ever come here."

Sherlock looked almost satisfied. "Well it has now. Maybe she'll catch it." It was the least she deserved.

Instead of looking distressed, Eurus looked pleased at the prospect. She skipped forward and wrapped her arms around her little big brother.

Sherlock grinned and bore it. It was all he could do.

"Eurus, I don't know what illness would do to you," Mycroft said, suddenly panicked.

She looked over her shoulder, still hugging Sherlock. "It can be an experiment."

"Eurus, we fight illness with our immune system. Germs and such so we develop the tools inside us that will work against them. You've never had any of that."

"It's about time I did," Eurus replied.

Mycroft ran a hand over his face. "What I'm saying is, a simple cold might not be so simple for you. You could develop pneumonia. It could endanger your life."

Eurus' smile grew. He expected that of his little brother, not his little sister.

"It's not funny, Eurus!" Mycroft shouted.

"Do you care, Mycie? Truly care?"

"Yes, dammit!" Mycroft paced a few steps towards her. "If I didn't care, you would have been dead a long time ago." He hadn't meant to say that, it had just come out, but it was the truth.

Sherlock went to speak, but trailed off coughing instead.

Mycroft bent down beside him immediately. "Could we get some more tea in here? And some clothes?"

Still hugging Sherlock, Eurus nodded at one of the guards. He disappeared, only to reappear a bit later with the requested items.

"Eurus could you step back so I can get that cage off him?"

"But I like it."

"He doesn't."

Their sister didn't offer to let go of Sherlock. "I don't care. It stays on. That's the price for the clothes."

The detective didn't react, except to close his eyes. He could survive with the cage on. It would be worth it to have clothes on again.

Eurus only backed off when the guards came in with their clothes. "Once you're both dressed, you'll be cuffed and then we can have some food."

Sherlock gave Mycroft back his waistcoat and jacket, then put his own clothes on. He moved slowly as he was still a bit achy, though much improved over the night before.

Eurus jerked her head towards her brothers when they both dressed. The cuffs that had been removed from Sherlock were replaced immediately. Mycroft was cuffed just as fast.

Eurus turned and skipped from the cell, stopping to look back over her shoulder. "Hurry up. Breakfast is waiting."

Mycroft helped his brother to his feet as he wobbled. "Alright?"

Sherlock jerked his head in the affirmative once. "Let's get this over with."

They followed their sister who seemed to be in a far better mood now compared to the day before. She skipped down the corridor ahead of them, then turned and skipped back. She did this all the way to the governor's dining room.

"If you wanted a nice pleasant meal, dear sister, you would let us eat with you without being cuffed like common prisoners."

"Oh, it will be pleasant. For me." She went to the table and took her seat. The brothers just stood there. "Oh, do sit down. I don't want you looming over me."

Cautiously, the pair of them moved into the room and settled beside one another in the waiting chairs. The last time something similar had happened Sherlock had ended up on his knees beside his older brother.

Eurus tilted her head to the side. "You look nervous, little big brother. Don't worry. I won't make you kneel. You're not feeling well. I remember."

Sherlock let out a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you, Eurus."

She smiled. "See how much better things can be when you behave?"

"Yes, little sister," the detective agreed.

Beside him, Mycroft rolled his eyes. It was ridiculous the things they were forced to agree with.

Before anyone could say anything else, food was brought out and placed before each of them.

Mycroft just had to not blurt out everything he was thinking, the last thing he wanted was to put his foot in it when his little brother felt rough enough as it was.

Sherlock stared at his food. It was even more unappealing than usual. He couldn't bring himself to eat the first bite.

Eurus frowned at him. "What's wrong, Lockie? You're not eating."

"He doesn't eat at the best of times, Eurus, you know this," Mycroft pointed out.

She frowned. "It's something else."

"I don't feel at all well, little sister, I'm sorry," Sherlock said, looking pale 

Eurus stood up and went to Sherlock, feeling his forehead. "Isn't this supposed to tell me something? All it tells me is he's hot."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and spoke before he could stop himself, "Think, Eurus. That means he still has a fever."

"Why are you looking worried? A fever sounds like fun!"

Mycroft frowned. "A fever most definitely is not fun!"

Whilst they were arguing over him, Sherlock dropped his head to the table and groaned. He just wanted to be home with John to take care of him.

When Mycroft realised, he got to his feet and ignored his sister. "Lock, sit up."

"No." He felt worse than he had the night before. If their sister wanted to punish him for it, she was more than welcome to do so. Not like he had much of a choice in the matter. 

"Sherlock, can you cough on me?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" he mumbled miserably.

"I'll do better than that. I'll let you both go."

"No. No," Sherlock shook his head. "I just want to sleep. We'll go tomorrow."

Mycroft glanced at his brother, "Lock you sure?"

"They'll worry if we get home today."

Mycroft was very concerned now. Sherlock was definitely not thinking clearly. "Eurus, please. We need to get him back to bed and get some more paracetamol into him."

Eurus watched for a moment, frowning. "Ok. But then he has to make me ill too."

Mycroft just nodded, agreeing blindly. "Uncuff me and I'll carry him to our cell."

As soon as that had been done, the government official picked him up and followed their sister.

"You don't have to go to the cell, Mycroft."

Mycroft frowned. "What?

"You can put him in the governor's quarters."

"No. No, the cell is fine."

"No it's not. There's a bed in his quarters. We're going there."

Mycroft didn't argue further, not with the tone she had used.

"Besides, I can sleep in it when you've gone."

Mycroft lowered his brother down on the bed and Sherlock was already asleep. 

"He needs to cough on me."

"Eurus, please, just let him rest."

She leaned over him and breathed in as he exhaled. "Mm. I can't wait to get sick." She stood up and jumped up and down. 

Mycroft just closed his eyes and sat on the bed beside Sherlock, it was far more comfortable than those bunks in the cells.

"What does he need?" Eurus asked. "I'll get it for him. Anything you say. So long as I get to stay near."

"Nothing. He just needs to sleep." He ran his hand through Sherlock's sweaty curls. "He'll be fine in a day or two."

Eurus pulled a chair over to the bed and sat close to Sherlock's head and ran her fingers through his hair. "This could help me get sick, right?"

Mycroft closed his eyes. "Why are you set on being sick? I don't know what it would do to you… you aren't physically as strong as him."

"It would be a new experience." Eurus said, keeping her eyes on Sherlock's face. "There are so few of them here." She eyed the bed. "I could get in the bed with him!"

Mycroft shook his head. "No, little sister. You promised to leave him alone."

"If he made me sick!"

Before Mycroft could say anything else, the youngest Holmes had climbed on the bed and lay down. At least she had stayed on top of the covers. 

Mycroft thought of pulling the chair over but instead he took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do, little sister?" He used the term to try and sweeten his words.

She made herself comfortable. "Don't mind me, Mycie. Just take care of little big brother whilst I try to get sick."

Part of Mycroft worried what an illness would do to Eurus, the other part hoped it made her so ill she couldn't get out of bed if she wanted.

Mycroft went to the guards and requested paracetamol, water and hot broth. Sherlock needed something to get his fever down and he needed to keep hydrated, not to mention he needed all the calories the government official could get into him.

"Go away, Mycie," Sherlock moaned when he tried to wake him. 

"I have painkillers Lock. And food."

"Don' want food."

"Don't care. Open up for the painkillers."

Sherlock did so and Mycroft dropped the tablets in, then he held his younger brother's head up and held a glass of water to his lips for him to sip.

"What about me?" Eurus asked. 

"What about you what?"

"Don't I get some?"

"They arent sweets, Eurus." When she pouted, Mycroft relented. It couldn't hurt and it might keep her occupied if he treated her like he did Sherlock. But once he gave them to her, the thought of putting effort into helping his little sister when he could be helping his little brother made him feel ill.

"I'm thirsty, Mycie," their little sister said, pouting.

Resigned, the oldest Holmes got a bottle of water from a guard and handed it to his sister.

"Hold it for me."

Mycroft was saved from the 'ordeal' when Sherlock rolled to the side, and puked out the water he had drank too quickly.

Eurus watched in fascination. "That looks interesting."

"Shut up," Sherlock managed between heaves. He was sick of his sister's voice, sick of her strange obsessions, sick of her. He just wanted to rest.

Mycroft ran his hand over Sherlock's curls again. "Alright, little brother, I need you to sit up. Drink this slowly."

"Sick," he mumbled. 

"If you don't drink it, you'll make yourself worse. But drink SLOWLY."

Sherlock took the glass of water and managed a sip, then handed it back. After that, he curled up in misery on the bed. Whilst this had been happening, a guard had come in and cleaned up the detective's mess.

"Eurus, he needs to sleep. Can we give him a few hours?"

"But I'm comfy Mycie."

The eldest Holmes counted to ten, taking deep, calming breaths. Arguing wasn't achieving anything. "Alright, just... Try not to bother him." Mycroft sighed. "Would you like me to tell you a story, maybe about pirates like when we were younger, Sherlock?"

Sherlock had already fallen asleep. Mycroft sighed and settled back onto a chair. 

Eurus had shifted so she curled into the detective's side. "You never told me pirate stories."

"You thought they were dull, Eurus," the eldest Holmes said. "You complained they had no point." He rubbed his temple. "You never could grasp that they were for entertainment." 

"Entertainment came from those bugs. And Sherlock laughing."

"He cried when you crushed those bugs, Eurus. It was cruel."

"I can tell if he's laughing now. I think. But he doesn't laugh nice at me, does he? It's not real laughing."

"It's called bitter laughter, little sister. It's what you've reduced us to."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"Because you wont like the answer."

Eurus shrugged. "Little big brother is asleep. Should I be asleep too?"

"You're not actually ill, little sister, remember?" 

"I can pretend."

After that, they fell quiet, even Eurus. Hours passed with Sherlock sleeping fitfully. He only woke when his temperature began to spike again. By that time, it was late afternoon.

"Mycroft-" the detective croaked.

"Home time, I think."

Sherlock nodded once. "John," he moaned. 

"I'll take you straight to him, little brother."

Eurus sat up, looking like she didn't feel entirely well. "Go on, then. I think I'm sick anyway. I want to enjoy it."

Frowning but not questioning it,'Mycroft scooped his brother up and headed straight for the door.

They weren't interfered with as he carried his baby brother to the helicopter and buckled him in. Without a backwards glance, Mycroft got in and flew them away. 

Only time would tell how Eurus fared with her illness. He wasn't sure what he wanted that news to be.


End file.
